Her Black Magic
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: Ravenna Black. Deadly, dangerous, beautiful and cold. Also the daughter of the Nightmare King, she never thought that she would love anyone, and only lead a dark, blood-stained life like her father, Pitch. But will that all change when she meets a certain Winter spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Ravenna POV:

I flung out my hand, letting go of my knife as I did. I smirked at my knife hit it's target: my knife had pierced through the dummy throat, so it's lopsided head hung limply.

But my satifaction didn't last, becuase I heard behind me, the marching of metal, mechanical soldiers I had created, to test my weaponry on to increase my fighting skills. Smirking, I pulled my axe from my waist and sliced it through a soliders stomuch so it crashed to the floor, but as another one lunged at me, I pierced it's forehead in one smooth stroke before back-flipping in the air to land on another dummy's shoulder's, and I slit it's throat with my dagger that was attached to my thigh.

I spun round, throwing out my throwing knives as I did so, and they all impaled into the mechanical soliders chests or head, making them crumple to the ground with a metallic clang that echoed around the cave.

"Ravenna!" I suddenly heard my mothers voice, and I sighed crossly, before re-attaching my axe and dagger to my waist. "Yes?" I asked, eager to get back to my training. "Your father has called for you" My mother, the spirit of Halloween, told me flicking her black and orange hair over her shoulders. I sighed in defeat, before following her up the stone stairs to my father's office.

Allow me to explain who I am: My name is Ravenna Black, daughter of Pitch Black and Jinx Black who are my parents. My father is a little, er, obsessed should I say, with taking down the Gaurdians. They are immortal protectors of the children of the world, and are also the eternal enemies of my parents, though my mother prefers to stay out of the physical fights since she, unlike me and my father, is a weak fighter.

Raised to be a fighter and charmer, armed with my trusty axe and dagger, I have been named 'D. A. R. K.' over the immortal world, famous for many murders and assassinations p.

But hey, as the daughter of Pitch, the Nightmare King, I was never exactly going to be a nun was I?

I push open the door to my fathers room, "you asked for me?"

"Ah! My sweet daughter!" My father, Pitch grinned and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Father was never this affectionate unless he had a mission for me to do.

"Yes?" I asked him sharply and Pitch smirked at me. "I want you to go out to the human world, and find one of the guardians, Jack Frost, and ambuscade him. After my 'visit' to them to steal the teeth from Tooth the giant, hummingbird Gaurdian; I realized that Jack is a new friend of the _Guardians__-" _My father spat out the word like it was disgusting poison, "-and I just wanted to send him a little, well, welcoming gift. To show what it is like to be ally of those fools. A little warning, I suppose"

I smirked at him coldly, "you are a very evil man Pitch"

Pitch grinned back maliciously. "Like father like daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

The night was deathly silent, the ebony sky as dark as the shadows that flickered around the edges of the alleyway, not even a single star studded the pitch-black sky. The spirit of Festivals, heavily drunk, tottered down the alleyway, hiccuping and mumbling cheerfully to himself.

Unaware he was being watched.

There was slim figure clothed in a black cloak with a hood that cast shadows over their face, with only their mouth was shown. The figure was standing, motionless, in the side of the alleyway, their eyes focused on the Spirit of Festivals with a cruel look of a predator that was about to kill, fastened on their pale face. The moon shone slightly through the thin clouds, making eerie shapes that shimmered and flickered around the corner if your eyes, and the slight icy wind made the Spirit of Festivals shiver.

The Spirit of Festivals stopped, burped, before looking up at the night sky with a almost childish expression on his face, his bloodshot eyes wide and his mind vulnerable.

That's when the figure struck.

As fast as a bullet, the figure lashed out a hand that grabbed the Spirit of Festivals by the throat and slammed him against the wall, making him splutter and wheeze. It happened to silently and quickly, even the Spirit of Festivals didn't understand what was happening until he saw the glint of a silver knife be drawn from under the figures cloak, and he started thrashing, weakly, until the figure sliced his arm, remorselessly drawing scarlet blood. Then the Spirit of the Festivals froze. Even in his slow mind, he got the clear message the figure was giving him:

_I am not afraid to kill you._

The Spirit of Festivals let out a childish whimper as he felt the cold edge of the knife start to dig into his throat, and the figure sneered slightly, leaning in. "Name." They stated, and the Spirit of Festivals somehow managed to choke out "Par."

The figure nodded, their face still cold and expressionless. "Listen then, Par" The figure said, mockery delicately lacing their words, "you will listen to me and answer my questions-" "-and if I don't?!" Par squeaked out, trying to appear fearless, but shrank back when he saw the figures face flicker to fury, before composing back into expressionless mask. But he could still hear the danger in his attackers next words. "Then I will make _this-" _The figure slashed down his thigh skilfully, the silver knife tearing through his flesh and making sickly blood gush from his wound, and agony shook through his leg, making his eyes widen in pain. "-Seem like a splinter. Understand?"

Par stared at his attacker in terror as he actually saw a sadistic smile flick around the edges of their lips, and realised with a mix of disgust and fear that his attacker was actually enjoying his torture.

"Understand?" The figure repeated, ice in their mocking voice as they delicately ran the tip of the knife across Par's lips, and Pat nodded pathetically.

"Good." His attacker hissed softly, and Par realised that his attackers voice was female, and his curiosity heightened as he wondered what female would be cruel and evil enough to do this to him?

"Let's begin. Do you know the Guardians?" She asked. "Why?" Par asked, and was answered by his attacker by tightening her grip around his throat, making his cough. "I will ask the questions. Not. You." She hissed, and Par managed to nod weakly, before she loosened her death grip enough to let him breathe. "Now, let's try again. Do you know the Guardians?" She asked, and Par said "yes," Fear evident in his voice.

"Good. Do you have any recent information about him?" She asked, and Par thought carefully, knowing his punishment would be terrible if he told her false information, and something told him that she would be able to tell immediately if he lied to her. "Er...yes. I know that the Guardians protect the children of the worl-" "No!" She snarled, and Par felt his heart quicken as he realised that her patience was running out. "B-but that's all I know! I-"

He froze as he saw her shrug elegantly, then raise her dagger tauntingly, and he blurted out in a vain attempt "but I'm sure that the Groundhog knows about them! They are a very top-secret group but the Groundhog knows everything!"

The figure halted as she pondered this, her mind running over what he said. "Are you sure?" She asked. Par felt guilt and shame seep through his clouded mind as he realised that he put the Groundhog in terrible danger because of him. "N-no! That's not what I meant! I-"

"I'm getting tired of your irritable babbling," His attacker cut him off smoothly, and in one sweeping elegant movement, sliced through his throat remorselessly. Par felt the cold silver of her blade slit his throat, and he vaguely remembered warm blood seeping out of his wound and mouth, before he crashed to the ground and his vision started to fade as his life blood poured out of him.

But what he did remember was his attackers eyes. They were a clear shade of deep purple, and speckled with gold. But what scared him most was the sadistic gleam of evil in her eyes, as she grinned at him as he laid at her feet, dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenna POV:

I strode down the stone corridor in my father's lair, lazily picking off the dry blood off my dagger, the blood of that Spirit of the Festivals...what was his name again? Pali? Pat? Par! That's it. Stupid fool, what sort of moron gets drunk, then decides to go down a alleyway? Alone?

I looked up and saw Pitch pacing around his black globe of the world, similar to the one North has, I believe.

I flew up to Pitch, and he glared at me angrily, "why haven't you attacked Jack yet?!" He snarled, and I glared back at him defensively. "I was gathering information!" I snapped, and Pitch rolled his eyes. "Calm down Ravenna, your father is going through a rather...rough time at the moment." My mother, Jinx told me, and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I shrugged off her hand, "I'm going to change." I said coldly, staring at Pitch challengingly, before flying to my room, which was at the highest point of my fathers lair, so I could train for battle in peace.

As I stepped into my room, I tossed off my blood-splattered cloak, revealing the usual plain black skinny jeans and top underneath that I were on my missions. However different I am to most teenagers, I will never, _never, _dress like father.

Sometimes, I wish I was normal. Just a usual spirit of something, because although I was trained and raised to never smile, never laugh, and to defiantly have no feelings or emotions, I often wonder what it would be like to laugh everyday, smile, joke, sing, dance, have fun, or even love.

'No!' I told myself reproachfully, '_you can't think like that! You were raised with only one way: kill. Remember Ravenna, you are Pitch's daughter, the daughter of the Nightmare king. You are D.A.R.K. You are cruel. You are vicious. You are sadistic. You are nothing but a murderer. You will never be anything else.'_

I glanced down at my belt where my dagger was attached, Par's scarlet blood contrasting horribly with the glinting silver of my dagger, and I suddenly felt so disgusted by the sight of it that I grabbed my dagger and threw it across my room, where it implanted itself in the black wallpaper.

I strode into my silver and black bathroom, turning the shower on and jumping in after stripping my clothes off. After I had washed myself, I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to my wardrobe, and dresses in my usual outfit: A skin-tight black tank top, black skinny jeans with black ankle boots with heels, and I also pulled a cropped black leather jacket on. I sat down at my dresser, staring into the mirror.

I saw a slender girl with ebony hair that went down to her mid-back, pale skin and dark purple eyes with gold flecks in them. The girl had a air of coldness and ferocity in her narrow eyes, looking like she was ready to fight at every second. That girl was me. My mother told me that I'm beautiful, but when I look in the mirror to see the beauty I supposedly have, I don't see a beautiful girl.

I see a cold-blooded killer.

I looked away from my mirror, and picked up black masquerade mask. It was black (surprise surprise) with a tiny but beautiful single pattern across it made out of tiny diamonds that looked slight exotic. It had a bigger diamond stuck between the eyes, and from it were three raven feathers that went up your forehead. It also had black lace over the eyes so I could still see, but people couldn't see my eyes. I wore this mask everyday since not many immortals had eyes like I had, especially with golden flecks in them. I needed to protect my identity, so that when I'm out in the world on business apart from killing someone, people won't recognise me.

As I was tying the black lace around my head that held my mask to my face, there was a knock on my door.

It was mother. She looked at me, her eyes flashing. "Your father needs to talk to you." She told me

**Author Note:**

**Here ya go guys! Please review and tell me what you think about Ravenna! Is she too mean? too cruel? Too...anything! Please review, favourite and follow, and all that jazz!**

**And we'll hear about the guardians next chapter! (And this is taking part in the movie, but don't worry! No major changes!)**


End file.
